Welcome to Starclan
by Bushclaww
Summary: Hi I'm Jayfeather and welcome to Starclan. I will be guiding you, along with all the other Twoleg mouse brains here...
1. Prolouge

**Heya! I'm making a new story, I may not upload as much as my main story, Diary of a Dark Forest Cat. So yeah please review if you liked or have questions! If you don't like please leave a review telling me why and I'll try to improve, but in the words of my friend XdarkrosesX STOP FLAMING IF U FLAM UR A SATINIST.**

 **Prolouge**

Prolouge

Hello Twoleg *cough* mouse brain *cough*. I am Jayfeather, you may have read about me, yes I can see here, yes I'm dead, stop annoying me idiot. Anyway, thanks to Star, leader of Starclan, we have made a machine thingy where we can turn you into a cat and transport you anywhere. So here you are. With me... Anyway, I will be your tour guide, so follow me. Ugh why did Hollyleaf put me in charge? She's not my boss! What are you doing Twoleg, standing there like a foxbrain? Pick up your paws and follow me!

 **That. Was. Short. Oh. My. God**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah here's the chapter! It's kinda short**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- squeeeeeeeee!**

Okay stupid Twoleg, follow me up the *looks at notes on paw* beautiful majestic enormous fluffy cloudy, oh my Starclan who wrote this? Hollyleaf! Anyway just come up these cloud stairs...

Now that we are up here, let's explore. On your left you can see Bluestar, it's her turn to welcome cats into Starclan today, hello Bluestar. Oh look she's switching out with... OH STARCLAN ITS YELLOWFANG HIDE ME!

[*technical difficulties please stand by*]

Heyyyyyyyyyy it Dovewing in da houseee *takes selfie and messages to Tigerstar* Ooh wait! *adds caption: 'hey twiggy bae'* Purrfect! Anyway, there's a thing over there and there's another thing and yeah *texts while walking* uh yeah there's the kit center, uh someone will be waiting for you inside *takes a Snapchat and sends to username Tigg3rh4r!* so yeah I've got something... important to do *dashes off*

Spottedleaf here! I will be showing you around Starclan's kit center! Uh, all the kits are off to the Vision pool, which we will be showing you later, oh wait, Mosskit is still here, and Patchkit, uh Mapleshade's son... No they haven't faded yet...Anyway this over here is the nests, and here's the food pile... And that's pretty much it! Jayfeather is waiting for you outside.


	3. Chapter 2

**hello. Sorry so late I care more about DODFC than this. Okay review:**

 **Spottedshadow: Thanks, here's the update! No he didn't die, I would cry if he did**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Tigerheart, I get them confused sorry**

 **I-really-hope-not: here's your chapter!**

 **Guest: well thanks!**

Hey! It is Jayfeather here and no we shh what's that? Shell? *reads off paw*Okay forget the writing we're gonna see the leaders. Hey, don't give me that face, you may be in a cats body but your still a Twoleg! Don't forget it! Okay then follow me. *reads off other paw* as we pad along Starclan, please take notice of that giant statue of Firestar, and how he saved the clans. As a kittypet, Firestar then Rusty wandered into the forest- you know what I'm sure you all know that story or else you wouldn't be here! So we've arrived at the leaders cove and oh look Leapordstar is here. What's that Leapordstar? The leaders are all gambling in the cat making room? Oh well can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take this annoying Twoleg with you? You can? Oh yay!

Oh hey it's me Leapordstar. So let's go along this narrow path to the cat making room. Every Moon they go to gamble and OH MY STARCLAN WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!1?1!1?1!?1?!1?! *Uptown Funk is blasting loudly on a speaker, Bluestar is singing along, Firestar is chugging herb infused water, Tallstar and Crookedstar are cheering him on, Bramblestar is standing by a wheel that has pelt colors and personalities of cats drowsily, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Heatherstar are waving money in the air, Bramblestar spins the wheel and it lands on bright happy brown she cat with yellow eyes. Heatherstar cheers and everyone gives money to her* AHHHHH GUYS WHY DID YOU START WITHOUT ME? *Leapordstar changes song to Taylor Swift, Blank Space, and sings along*

[*more technical difficulties please do stand by*]

Hello. My. Name. Is. Lionheart. I. Will. Be. Showing. You. The. Vision. Pool. Folllow. Me. As. You. Can. See. There. Is. Crowfeather. He. Will. Show. You. To. The. Vision. Pool. I can't read good, sorry. Anyway see you next chapter!

 **Sorry on on this story my chapters will be short no matter what. Suggestions for next chapter in the reviews!**


	4. Authors note (preview of new story OwO)

**Hey here's an authors note sorry, I bet you were expecting a chapter...**

 **so people actually like this story! Wow! I just wrote this when I was bored! Anyway, I wanted to know the public opinion on what I should do with my Fanfiction stories, so I organized a vote. I want to start a new story, I will be releasing a One-Shot about it soon. At the end there's a sneak peak. Ok here's your options for a vote:**

 **1.) Stop this story completely and start HotelClan instead**

 **2.) Don't do HotelClan and just do this story instead**

 **3.) Do both stories, and update slower**

 **4.) any other options :)**

 **hotelclan preview:**

Heyo I'm SlideTV, a warrior of Hotelclan! I am in Starclan, currently, but I have been asked to tell you all about our Clan! See, after the apocalypse, only cats were able to survive. So we took on the world! The four clans, RiverClan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and WindClan came to the Hotel. Lavender, a kittypet who ran the hotel, was there. She let us use the place as camp. So we evolved! Lav said enviormentalists were people who love nature an hate TV and such, so Thunderclan became Enviormentalclan! Shadowclan just stayed inside all day so they became Indoorclan. Windclan always went to the gym, so they are now Gymclan! And Riverclan, my clan loved the pool so we became Poolclan!

 **so here's reviews for last chapter...**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Yep! Got dat right!**

 **I-really-hope-not: Thanks so much!**

 **Redwut: I laughed while writing that part!**

 **Shinymelon78: EVeeybody loves this part!**

 **Jonastar: thanks**

 **Pikawarriorcat: certainly is!**


End file.
